Nightmares
by poxtigress568
Summary: Hi I'm new 2 this website soo please read, Tigress has been having countles nightmares about losing her friend... Romance/Comfort maybe some bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy I'm new 2 fanfiction soo yeah tell me how you like my story. Oh yeah this is a TiPo fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda**

Nightmares

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the Valley Of Peace. The sky was a light cyan with hints of orange from the sun now peaking on the horizon and villagers were now waking up from there noiseless sleeps everything seemed peaceful. Though while everything seemed peaceful there was one person in the Jade Palace who seemed to think otherwise as you see female warrior has been having terrible pain stricken nightmares for months now, ever since the defeat of Lord Shen the feline has gotten no sleep whatsoever for the nightmare she has been having is the same night she thought she had lost her best friend.

#Tigress's Dreamscape#

"Return it, return it!" screamed Monkey, as the Five tried to put out the flames.

Tigress saw a wolf coming at her; she snarled then kicked the attacker in the face followed by dodging a few hits from behind and finally extinguishing the flames.

Running to where Po is, Tigress and the others were running as fast as they could to save him.'Faster Tigress' she thought as the the form of Shen watching Po being dragged on the converbelt was in front of her 'I Will Kill That Peacock!' a snarl formed on her face at the thought of that demented peacock.

"Tigress! Go!" yelled Mantis as the others fell back and attacked the wolves. Tigress immediately flipped onto a higher platform split kicked two wolves in the face and landed on all fours as a giant gorilla landed in front of her and roared in her face. She gave off a snarl grabbed his arm punched him then flipped and roundhouse kicked him to the face. Tigress then noticed Po being attacked by wolves

"Po!" she then kicked a wolf sending him flying and knocking on the wolves that were on Po who then got up and climbed a chain to were Shen was.

"Po, Get Away From Him!" said Tigress but of course the stubborn panda didn't listen and kept climbing. All Tigress could make out of their conversation was Shen saying," Your parents never loved you", Tigress could see the pain on Po's face.

"But here let me heal You!" said the peacock, the feline's eyes widened 'Oh No no no no!'

Po just stood placing the wok in front of him, and then the shot was fired…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Tigress

#End of Dream#

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress jerked her body in an upright position, sweat pouring down her face while her golden eyes frantically darted across the room.

"TIGRESS ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled a really worried red panda followed by her comrades and the Dragon Warrior. They all barched in her room all with concern in their eyes they couldn't help but realize that the feline didn't look well. Instead of her bright orange fur it was now pale and a bit ragged with sweat with knots in it; her eyes were bloodshot and terribly redder than usual. Tigress then stood up from her bed, brushed herself off, put her hands behind her back, and stood up straighter and spoke in the most proper tone.

"Yes Master I'm fine" replied Tigress who hoped that they would buy her lie much to hey dismay a certain panda was eyeing her keen fully not buying he could tell she was lying. All of them didn't buy it but they knew not to poke in Tigress's business so all of them decided to go with it but all promised that they would keep and eye on her.

"Okay well since your defeat of Lord Shen and not having any villains to fight I will let you have the day off, that means NO training that means you Tigress" said Master Shifu who was eyeing the feline.

"Yes Master" Tigress muttered as she walked out of her room..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I'm back heres ch.2 hope u like it**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA … but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**

** Chapter 2: Aggressive Training**

**Tigress marched out of her room. What was she suppose to do if she couldn't train? She obviously couldn't go to sleep… that nightmare would just come back. She couldn't meditate either for that would end the same way. And the last thing she wants is her comrades to worry. She contemplated what she would do 'well I could sneak into the training hall...' she slapped her self. What was she thinking? Shifu would punish her! But this time she didn't care she needed to get away from the pain. So Tigress slightly turned around to make sure no one was following her than sprinted to the training hall.**

**Unbeknownst to her, a certain red panda was watching her the whole time. Shifu always was smart to know that Tigress sometimes sneaks out to train even though she was told not to but today she seemed stressed, or more pained in a way. He knew something was wrong; he hasn't her have a nightmare since when she first came to the Jade Palace. Sighing master shifu followed his adopted daughter.**

**TRAINING HALL**

**Tigress walked contently to the training hall, stepped in and looked around. It looked so empty, and was ghost town silent.' Well minus well get rid of my anger/pain' she thought. She flipped over to the wooden training dummies, when she envisioned something that angered her.**

"**SHEN!" the feline snarled.**

"**Hello kitty" the peacock answered back "How nice to see you again" he said sarcastically**

"**Why the Hell are you here?" Snapped Tigress**

"**Well I just wanted to see the blubbering panda again" said Shen would then pulled out a knife. "And kill him!"**

"**YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH HIM!" with that the angered tiger lunged at him, claws unsheathed fangs bared and temper pushed to the MAX.**

**Tigress let her anger take over… clawing the peacock into pieces while her eyes showed vengeance. But the feline didn't know that she was not mauling the peacock but for she was mauling the wooden dummy. Beating the living crap out of 'Shen' she failed to notice Master Shifu watching her with concern and dare he say it with…..fear. He has never seen her do this or her have this much anger and why did she call the dummy Shen? He would find out right now "TIGRESS!"**

**The tiger stopped the brutal beating to the dummy and looked behind her to see her Master. Ohh she was in trouble.**

"**Ohh… I'm sorry Master I know you said to not train but I needed to" Tigress said while bowing.**

"**Tigress why did you call the dummy Shen?" Shifu ignored her last remark and asked the question that was on his mind.**

"**Ohh… well you see Master… I-I" she stuttered trying to think of a lie but failed in doing so 'well minus well tell him'.**

"**Master I-I have been having horrible nightmares about what happened in Gongmen" she said staring at the floor when she added "Especially what happened to Po" she mumbled.**

**Shifu's eyes went wide, she has been having terrible nightmares about losing Po? You see the five, minus Tigress, told him about what happened to her when they thought Po was 'dead'. They said she gave up completely while crying in the first time in over 20 years for the lose of him. He never thought she would still be affected by it especially when Po is fine and across the hall from her.**

**He looked at her; she never looked so much in pain. Bloodshot eyes which usually contain a fierce gaze are now red with sorrow, pale light orange fur usually neat and smooth now tangled and rough. She looked like she hasn't eaten or slept in weeks for her vest not wrapped around her slender figure as usual it was more saggy.**

"**Tigress?" Shifu said.**

"**Yes Master?" said tigress with a questioning look.**

"**How long has it been since you slept or eaten?" said shifu with more concern than ever. **

"**Uh…. a month or two" her voice was barely a whisper for she was afraid how he will react. **

"**YOU HAVEN'T EATEN OR SLEPT IN OVER A MONTH?" Shifu was furious yet worried. How could she do this to herself? Her nightmares must be pretty painful for her not to eat or sleep in over a month.**

"**Tigress we are going to the kitchen and you are going to eat something" Shifu said sternly.**

**This is what she was afraid of.**

"**Yes Master"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys I just wanna thank all of you who have been sending me great reviews and all nice comments its just really nice sooo anyway in this chapter we're in the kitchen and the rest of the Five and Po are gonna find out whats going on. This is gonna be the last chapter but don't worry I'll be writing more cause I got alotta ideas and this will be the longest I hope…**

Chapter 3: Finding out and putting a stop to it with… Love

Tigress and Shifu walked to the kitchen in silence. 'Great… now he knows!' Tigress thought. This was the last thing she wanted. For people to worry about her just because she missed a few hours of sleep and a few days with no food. She sighed, 'Now the rest of the Five are gonna know and-'she stopped. 'Oh God! What will Po say? He will go freakin crazy! To find out I have been doing this for so long he will surely worry!' Tigress then noticed she stopped walking, and continued with her master to the kitchen.

The four and Po casually talked in the kitchen but Po couldn't help but worry about his feline friend. 'What has been going on with her?' he thought 'She's been more aggressive in training, been getting noticeably skinnier, her fur is now pale, her eyes are redder then normal…' his thoughts were soon disturbed by someone asking them a question.

"Hey guys haven't you noticed Tigress is kinda… off lately?" said Viper who is clearly certain she isn't the only one worried for her friend.

"Yeah she looks troubled…" Monkey said now realizing it. They all looked at Po who clearly stopped cooking, for he was lost in his own thoughts but still listening to what they just said about Tigress. He did notice she has been off lately, and even confronted her. But to no avail she still told him that she was perfectly fine though did not persuade him to think she was Po left it at that. Now his concern for her is reaching its breaking point. Po was going to find out what was wrong with her and he didn't care if it took-

"Afternoon students" shifu said walking in with a very dare to say… nervous Tigress.

"Afternoon master" they all greeted. Then they all looked at the feline, with concern. For now their predictions were right. She looked terrible, pain stricken, and well just… sad. Tigress made no eye contact with any of them for she knew she looked awful so while avoiding their gaze she sat down. Po's gaze was the worst. She thought Shifu would not tell them but she was extremely wrong.

"Students-"shifu began then looked at Tigress who was pleading with her eyes. He continued. "Tigress hasn't been eating or sleeping in over a month".

All of them gasped and looked at Tigress. They've been wondering why she's been acting different but they never thought this would happen!

"Are you serious?" Po exclaimed then looked over at her.

"Yes" shifu simple answered.

"Tigress why have you been doing this?" Viper asked. Tigress still looked at no one, nor answered them then a very angry/stern voice came from the stove.

"Tigress" Po started; she then looked up slightly as he continued. "Is there a reason why you haven't been eating or sleeping in OVER A MONTH!" he yelled the last part laced with anger but mostly concern. But why? Why what causing her to do this? Or be in pain?

"Yes" she said weakly as she saw him fully mad. She has never seen him mad. Ever. It scared her seeing him this mad but she was also touched that he cared so much for her.

"What is the reason?" Po said, his voice now calmer but still laced with anger. Whoever or whatever is making her this way is going to get a special visit from the Dragon Warrior. All of the masters watched her for the answer. She looked all around not wanting to say it. That the reason for her being this way is about what happened to Po in Gongmen. She opened her mouth then closed it, feeling tears come to her eyes she shook her head. But Po was not going to take that as an answer, he can't watch her go through this anymore.

"Tigress, what is the reason?" He said with no anger in it but concern. Tigress got so fed up with holding in the tears so she finally let them fall down her cheeks. She then abruptly stood up, gazed at Po and told him.

" I-Its about what happened to you in G-Gongmen!" she yelled then left the kitchen putting her paws up to her eyes trying to stop the crying. Everyone was silent; they had no idea that what happened in Gongmen would still affect her. Po was the most stunned.

"She's this way because of me?" he said.

"Po" began shifu, Po looked over at his master. "Do you know what happened when she thought you were 'dead'?'

Po shook his head. He thought it over for a moment, when suddenly his eyes widened. Oh God.

"She was that devastated?" Po said with more concern then ever.

"Yes Po she actually… cried for the lose of you she hasn't cried in 20 years" Crane said.

"I had no idea" Po said looking down. Tigress actually cried! Because she thought she lost him! Him!

"Po please talk to her I want this to end" shifu said. Po nodded and left the room quickly.

Po found Tigress silently crying at the Sacred Peach Tree. He walked up behind her making sure to not make a sound. Seeing her like this made his heart hurt for he loved her. Ever since he was a cub. Po sat down next to the weeping feline who failed to notice him yet. Hating to see her cry anymore Po pulled her into a hug. Tigress suddenly tensed not knowing Po was even next to her.

"Po?" she mustered quietly trying to control her sobbing. She then relaxed into the hug enjoying his warmth of his fur. Yes she did love him but she didn't know if he loved her back and wasn't going to risk it. She kept sobbing just thinking about how she almost lost him without telling him how she felt.

"Shh… Tigress its okay I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you" Po whispered trying to comfort her.

"Po? Can I-I ask you something?" Tigress managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Anything lotus blossom" Po said smiling and looking down at her. She blushed at the pet name he gave her.

"Well do you Like like anyone?" Tigress asked while gazing into his green eyes. Po blushed, Oh Man how the tables turned.

"W-Well there is t-this one g-girl" Po stuttered while turning maroon. "But I doubt she likes me cause she's way out of my league, nice, kind, gorgeous, and her eyes-"

Po stared at Tigress locking eyes before he finished,"- I can look at them all day"

Tigress blushed before turning her head trying to hide her fluster. Po just kept gazing at her with a smile on his face.

"Why do you Like like someone?" Po asked with a twinge of hope. 'Why would it be me? She is O-U-T of your league! But she does care for me a lot and she just blushed' Po thought.

"Y-Yeah b-but I don't know if he likes me, he's nice, funny, a great chef, and his eyes-"Tigress then looked up at Po before saying "- are mesmerizing green jewels" Po blushed a deep red. While Po tried to hide his fluster Tigress leaned hesitantly forward and kissed him on the lips. As you could guess Po's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his face was red as a tomato. He never thought Tigress would like him. Ever. But life's full of surprises isn't it? As soon as it started Tigress pulled away and looked embarrassed.

"I-I sorry I don't what-"she never got to finish cause Po's brain finally caught up and he kissed her passionately. Now it was Tigress's turn to be surprised, but her brain caught up more quickly then Po's as she then wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. They kissed for about 10 minutes until they broke it.

"I love you Po" Tigress softly whispered in Po's ear.

"As I love you, lotus blossom" Po whispered back and gently hugged her to his body. Tigress purred against his chest while burying her face deeper in to his monochrome fur. Tonight she would not have any nightmares for finally the pain of losing him is gone. He is with her and always will be.


End file.
